blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Yuno
Yuno 「ユ ノ」 é um órfão que ficou sob os cuidados de uma igreja na aldeia de Hage. Ele possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas e é um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado do Reino de Clover. Aparência Yuno é um jovem de altura média com uma construção magra, olhos âmbar e cabelos pretos bagunçados. Sua roupa principal consiste em uma camisa preta com uma gola alta e mangas compridas. As mangas têm couro marrom que cobrem os pulsos e os braços. Ele usa calças castanhas claras que são cortadas abaixo dos joelhos e, ao redor da cintura, um par de cintos castanhos que se cruzam. Além disso, ele usa um par de meias de cor escura e um par de botas. Ele carrega seu grimório em uma bolsa amarrada no lado direito de sua cintura. Ele também possui um colar feito de uma corrente dourada e uma pedra azul, que tem uma cruz dourada e estrelas de quatro pontas em cada esquina. Depois de se tornar um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, Yuno começa a usar sua túnica de esquadrão de assinatura, que cobre seu tronco e é de cor dourada. O tecido possui um design intrincado com uma paleta de cores semelhante ao manto. Também tem uma pele de cor azul ao redor da borda do capuz e um par de cordas azuis vindo do ombro esquerdo e conectado ao botão dourado no ombro direito. O botão mantém o manto corretamente no lugar. A insígnia do plantel é posicionada no lado esquerdo. Young Yuno.png|Yuno aos seis anos de idade Infant Yuno.png|Yuno como um bebê Personalidade Yuno tem uma atitude calma e sem emoção e fala apenas quando ele realmente precisa transmitir seus pensamentos. Sua maneira de falar muitas vezes faz com que as pessoas interpretem mal o que ele quer dizer. Apesar de sua natureza isolada, Yuno tem uma forte ambição de ser o Rei Mago, que ele desenvolveu enquanto crescia com Asta. Além disso, Yuno tem uma sensação de rivalidade com ele tão forte que ele vai a qualquer extensão para parar alguém que tente colocar Asta em perigo. Porque ele passou a maior parte de sua vida de infância com Asta, Yuno possui traços semelhantes como ele faz. Um deles é a sua tenacidade e vontade de nunca desistir, o que ele aprendeu de treinar junto com Asta em seus primeiros dias. Em contraste com sua personalidade atual, Yuno costumava ser mais um chorão que não conseguia defender. Ele começou a mudar depois que Asta o salvou enquanto mostrava seu sonho e determinação. Poderes Magia *'Magia do Vento': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para gerar e manipular o vento. Ele é proficiente com essa magia mesmo antes de receber seu grimório. Ele geralmente usa essa magia sob a forma de redemoinhos que podem acabar com seus oponentes em um único golpe. Ele também pode usar os redemoinhos para levantar e se mover no ar. Wind trident.png|Feitiço de tridente sem nome Gale White Bow.png|link=Gale White Bow|Gale White Bow Tornado Fang.png|link=Tornado Fang|Tornado Fang Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|link=Crescent Kamaitachi|Crescent Kamaitachi Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Towering Tornado|Towering Tornado *'Magia de Criação': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ele deseja. Ele usa essa magia com sua mágica de vento para criar uma entidade baseada em vento. Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Heavenly Wind Ark|Heavenly Wind Ark Showers of Wind Blades.png|link=Wind Blades Shower|Wind Blades Shower Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Swift White Hawk|Swift White Hawk *'Magia do Espírito': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para convocar um espírito que pode ajudá-lo na batalha. Ele usa essa magia para convocar Sylph, o espírito do vento. Breath of Sylph.png|link=Sylph's Breath|Sylph's Breath Spirit Dive.png|link=Sprit Dive|Spirit Dive Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|link=Spirit Storm|Spirit Storm *'Magia de Reforço': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para aumentar suas habilidades físicas. Yuno coats himself with mana.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Yuno possui poder mágico acima da média, já que um único anti-pássaro voa ao seu redor durante o vestibular dos Cavaleiros mágicos. Ele também permite que ele lance dois feitiços diferentes simultaneamente com facilidade. Ele luta facilmente a par com dois dos Oito Generais Brilhantes do Reino do Diamante e derrota um deles. *'Mana Sensorial': Yuno possui a capacidade de sentir a mana do seu entorno. Além disso, ele pode ver o fluxo de mana na forma de um bando de seres alados. *'Absorção do Espírito': Combinando sua capacidade de controlar mana com seu treinamento de Mana Skin, Yuno se funde com Sylph e uma grande quantidade de mana, aumentando seu poder mágico e se transformando parcialmente. Seu braço esquerdo escurece, um círculo de cruzamentos conectados aparece em torno de seu pulso, uma asa aparece do lado esquerdo de suas costas, e uma meia-coroa de cruzamentos conectados aparece no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. O aumento de poder permite combinar o de um capitão. Equipamento *'Grimório': Yuno possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas, que ele recebe na cerimônia de aceitação depois que ele tem 15 anos de idade. O grimório é semelhante ao grimório que recebeu o primeiro Rei Mago. Seu grimório tem uma capa dourada, as insígnias douradas de trevo de quatro folhas no centro da capa e os ornamentos intrincados ao redor das fronteiras. Yuno Grimoire.png|Grimório de Yuno Lutas * Klaus Lunette e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido * Yuno vs. Catherine: Vencedor * Yuno vs. Ragus: Vencedor * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Equipe I vs. Equipe P: Vitória Eventos *Cerimônia de Aceitação do Grimório *Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos *Reunião dos Irmãos do Sangue *Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Invasão de Kiten *Festival de Prêmios da Estrela *O Campo de Treinamento da Primavera *Exame de Seleção Real dos Cavaleiros Trivia * Uma das coisas favoritas de Yuno é o céu. * Yuno é o décimo personagem mais musculoso. * Yuno ficou em quarto lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. * Yuno é o homem mais bonito. * Yuno tem o maior número de feitiços entre os outros personagens da série. Navegação